


【白橙】漩涡

by stealalemon



Category: BC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealalemon/pseuds/stealalemon





	【白橙】漩涡

这事儿说起来挺搞笑的，不过放在他们这个圈子里还算不上是一个笑柄。边伯贤他爸娶了个比边伯贤小的小妈回来。

小妈盘条靓顺生的美，尤其是被边伯贤肏的时候，美得惊心动魄，无论是蜷缩的脚趾还是高潮时扬起的脖颈弧度都像是上帝亲自一笔一划精心设计出来的。一开始边伯贤还觉得自己是在玷污天使，他在他身下的样子高贵圣洁又污浊不堪。他躺在他身下的样子像一张白纸，而边伯贤可以用精液尽情作画。后来却发现自己这小妈是个实打实的小猫妖，还是有千年道行的那种，随便笑一笑，就要把边伯贤整个魂都勾了过去。

小妈不怎么爱出门，每天都呆在别墅里，老头子一年到头也回不了几次家，这样说起来，家里就边伯贤和小妈两个人，除去偶尔来做饭和收拾的阿姨。

边伯贤第一次清楚地看到小妈的脸是在婚礼后的第二天早上，他一个人哼着歌在厨房里做早饭，穿着一件白色的宽大衬衫，没穿裤子，下摆堪堪遮住臀部，将露未露的显得更加的勾引人。

边伯贤站在客厅里不动声色的咽了咽口水。

小妈转过身来，看见边伯贤的一瞬间，脸上表情变得灵动起来，“你起来啦！我做了早饭，要一起吃吗？”

边伯贤看见正脸那一瞬间，满脑子都是要完。真的要完。

小妈生了一双猫眼睛，眼尾微微上翘，衬着琥珀色的瞳孔显得既清纯又惑人。嘴也是猫咪嘴，嘴角有一个喜人的弧度，勾的人不自觉的想要去亲吻。唇形清晰诱人，一张一合说话的时候，边伯贤只想着如何去亲吻这张嘴。

等到他们俩真的滚到了一起的时候，边伯贤如愿以偿的亲到了猫咪嘴，比他想象中的还要美味。

老头子估计是在外面找了新欢，对家里的人不闻不问，正好合了边伯贤的心意，把小妈当作是自己的人来养。

小妈名叫金钟大，有一个乳名唤作“chenee”，比边伯贤小上那么几个月。

于是边伯贤的乐趣就变成了在肏小妈的时候顶着他的敏感点磨的逼着他喊“哥哥”。

小妈皮肉白皙敏感，边伯贤稍微一操整个人都会变成可爱的baby粉，跪趴在柔软的床垫上颤颤巍巍的打哆嗦。他声音平日里清亮，做爱的时候又变得甜腻不堪，每每都要勾的边伯贤多做好几次。

 

后来小妈也不做早饭了，被边伯贤肏到半夜第二天哪有精力起来做早饭呢？阿姨早上会过来把早饭做好，放到餐桌上就走，起来早了就趁热吃，起来晚了就自己热一热。

有好几次边伯贤都玩性大发的非要在吃早饭的时候肏小妈，下面的小嘴吃着粗大的性器，上面的猫咪嘴还要吃着被边伯贤强制喂到嘴里的面包。

金钟大本想软绵绵地趴在餐桌上，他被小穴里的性器顶的一点力气都没有，整个人都软的像一团棉花糖，哪有精力去吃边伯贤硬喂到嘴里的面包。

“chenee怎么不吃啦？”边伯贤勾起金钟大一条腿把整个人都转了一圈，小穴里的敏感点也被性器方方面面的磨到，金钟大整个人都在边伯贤怀里打哆嗦。

“我…饱了哥哥”，金钟大被肏得头昏脑胀的回答边伯贤的问题，他把脑袋枕在边伯贤肩膀上，被肏出来的生理泪水把边伯贤肩膀上的布料打湿了一片。

边伯贤把手从金钟大衣服下摆伸进去，沿着脊椎骨一寸一寸的摸上去，小妈瘦，脊椎骨嶙峋的暴露在外面，边伯贤一边摸他一边吮吸他侧颈上的嫩肉，含糊不清的说道：“你看你这样瘦，多吃一点吧。”  
又摸到小妈蹁跹的蝴蝶骨，边伯贤在心里叹口气，怎么就这么瘦呢，照他们做爱的频率，这样下去怎么吃的消。

小妈委屈的抽了抽鼻子，边伯贤怎么还不射啊，他都要累死了。

他咬了咬下唇，发狠一般的缩了缩小穴，满意地听到边伯贤倒吸了一口气。

怀里的小妈这样“不乖”，边伯贤只觉得小猫好玩的紧，干脆深深地操干了几下把浓稠的精液全都射到小妈肚子里，射的小妈本来平坦甚至是微微凹陷下去的小腹稍微的鼓了起来，像怀孕才两三个月的孕妇。

金钟大被精液烫但整个人都蜷了起来，连呼吸声都变得粘腻不堪，打在边伯贤耳边就是赤裸裸的勾引。

饭也不吃了，边伯贤就着性器插在小穴里的姿势把金钟大抱上楼。小妈的小穴敏感到性器只是在走路过程中浅浅的抽动都在湿乎乎地流水。从深处溢出来的淫水一股一股的打在边伯贤性器的顶端，惹得他想要往更深的内里操干进去。

金钟大纤细的腿夹紧了边伯贤劲瘦的腰，生怕自己从边伯贤身上滑下去，甚至连小穴都在颤颤巍巍地夹紧那根粗壮的家伙。

 

边伯贤兴致勃勃地在床头柜找东西的时候，小妈狼狈地趴在床上，像只发情的小母猫，塌腰送臀，细腰弯成C字形。

“夹紧哦，别让精液流出来了。”

边伯贤一边翻找东西还不忘一边叮嘱小妈。

金钟大在心里对边伯贤破口大骂，同时小穴却又听话的收紧了几分，把里面热乎乎的精液和淫水都牢牢地锁在里面。

啊，终于找到了。

边伯贤把那根玉势拿到浴室里去仔细冲洗了一番。

“chenee放松一点”，边伯贤声音温柔地哄道。手上却不容拒绝的把那根玉势塞到小妈的屁股里，小穴周围早就被操红了，艷红艷红的看着就让人心生怜爱。

边伯贤心疼，塞完玉势后又给小妈涂药。微凉的指尖绕着穴口不停地打转，小穴被刺激到一张一缩的，像只贪吃的小嘴，边伯贤好几次控制不住自己的手把指尖堪堪插进去，然后听到小妈哼出的甜蜜的呻吟。

涂完药给小妈穿衣穿裤。金钟大被他玩的一丁点力气都不剩，所有的力气像是被抽走了一般，只好软着手脚被他伺候。裤子穿的是之前腰买大了裤子，如今被微鼓的小腹撑得正正好。衣服穿的宽松的不能再宽松的轻薄卫衣，丝毫叫人看不出来金钟大那如同两三月孕妇一般的肚子。

金钟大知道边伯贤要干嘛，明明该拒绝的，可只要边伯贤一脸小奶狗样的跟自己说话，他就会不由自主的答应他，哪怕是说“想要小妈含着我的精液跟我出门”这种过分的话。

只好软着手脚跟他一起出门去小区门口的进口超市。

出门这件事最终还是在别墅大门口不了了之。小妈刚刚走到大门口就出了一脸的汗，细腿打哆嗦打的跟筛糠一样。

金钟大深知这会儿跟边伯贤撒娇大抵是没有什么用的，干脆就栽到他怀里吮着边伯贤锁骨可怜巴巴地跟他说想要了。这个样子出门还不如他被边伯贤再拉着回去做一通。

边伯贤尚能抵抗，他摸摸金钟大柔软的发丝，“回来马上就做。”

气得金钟大鼓了鼓腮帮子，他抬起脸用猫眼睛眼泪汪汪地望着边伯贤，手下毫不犹豫地贴上边伯贤宽容运动裤下鼓鼓囊囊的一坨，还顺带着磨蹭了几下。

“想要哥哥用这里插我”

操，这要是还能忍住边伯贤就不是人了。

 

太过沉迷于金钟大导致边伯贤几乎一个月没跟他那些“狐朋狗友”们聚一聚，害得人都找上门来了。

边伯贤正埋在小妈生嫩的脖颈里啃来啃去，电话铃声却不解风情的想起，边伯贤看都不看抬手摁掉电话，半分钟之后又不屈不饶的打过来。

金钟大喘着气伸手推开那颗毛脑袋示意他接电话，边伯贤不情不愿的拿起手机。然后气呼呼的挂掉。

“我朋友来了…”

“哦”，小妈愣了愣，抬手指指楼上，“那我去房间。”

“你不想见见我朋友吗？”边伯贤一把抱住他。小妈薄薄的一片真的特别好抱。

“你别闹。”金钟大叹了口气准备挣开他。

“我没闹，都是我特别特别好的朋友。”又是这样，边伯贤换上他小奶狗的一面，不容金钟大的拒绝，金钟大也拒绝不了。

“那我上去换件衣服”，金钟大退让。他现在穿的边伯贤的长袖，领口大的吓人，脖子上锁骨上被边伯贤啃的没一处是好的，到处都是吻痕，密密麻麻的吻痕。

“没事，他们不会介意的”，话说着边伯贤又凑上去嘬出一个深红色的吻痕。

但是我会介意。这句话被堵在肚子了里。

趁着边伯贤去开门的空当，金钟大溜到厨房里捞了件围裙穿着，聊胜于无。

家里的厨房是开放性的厨房自然是什么都藏不住，所以等边伯贤带着三个人走进来的时候就看到自家小妈系着围裙背对着他们。

前面就说了，小妈瘦，围裙系带在腰上绕了两圈还宽裕了一大截系上了一个蝴蝶结。布带子把小妈的腰明显的勒了出来，细细的一截腰引得边伯贤口干舌燥。

他对着旁边三个人翻个白眼，要不是他们，他现在就应该把小妈压在沙发上狠命地肏。

他招呼三人随便坐下就直接溜到厨房里去黏着小妈，黏糊糊的像史莱姆一样从背后抱着他，心满意足地圈着让他口干舌燥的细腰。

“在厨房干嘛呢？不许做甜品给他们吃！”

小妈不理他，垂着眼睛打发奶油，仔细看的话会发现小妈连耳朵尖尖都粉红粉红的。他这个样子到底怎么出去见人啊。他气闷，懒得理边伯贤。

“黏着我干嘛？出去陪陪你朋友啊。”

“不去！要不是他们我现在就应该在操你了，而不是只能抱着你！”

金钟大最终还是把他哄出去了，在答应了某只小狼狗一系列的不平等条约之后。

“多打点奶油，我们等会儿用！”边伯贤舔舔小妈的耳朵尖，留下这句话之后就心情大好的哼着歌溜出了厨房。

 

“哟，好像是打扰了您的好事啊？”话虽然这么说着，但朴灿烈一脸理直气壮地拿着茶几上那瓶草莓味的润滑油晃着。

边伯贤没好气地翻了个白眼，拿手指了指大门，“知道赶紧滚。”

“伯贤哥，不给我们介绍下你们家…”

“金钟大。”边伯贤没有感情地接下吴世勋的话。欣慰的看了金钟仁一眼，还是钟仁话少。

其实是因为金钟仁还处于“伯贤哥和他小妈滚在了一起”的震惊情绪中。

“玩游戏？”边伯贤瞅着茶几上扔着的游戏手柄，漫不经心的提议。

“你有心思玩游戏吗？”朴灿烈看他一眼，这人眼睛都跟长在了厨房一样，玩个游戏不得半分钟死一次。

“那干嘛？”被揭穿边伯贤毫不掩饰地看着厨房里的人，正脸都不给朴灿烈一个。

“看恐怖电影，世勋！”

吴世勋从口袋里掏出一个方方正正的U盘。

“你们自己弄吧，弄好了叫我。”又溜到厨房里去，烤箱里在烤司康饼，小妈在水池边冲洗茶壶泡红茶。

“他们可真是有福气，能吃到你做的下午茶”，边伯贤靠在冰箱边上，语气酸的跟吃了一吨柠檬似的。

“你要是能拉着我少做会儿，我保证你天天能吃到。”金钟大边说边拿了一块干净的厨房纸巾把骨瓷壶和骨瓷杯上的水珠擦干净。

边伯贤咂咂嘴思忖着，做爱和吃下午茶，肯定选做爱啦！他又不是傻子。

客厅里三人拉窗帘的拉窗帘，连设备的连设备，吴世勋一个人坐在沙发上无所事事地盯着厨房里的两人。

这会儿边伯贤又跟块橡皮泥似的黏上去了，在吴世勋看不见的地方手从衣服下摆伸进去，捏着小妈肚子上少有的那点软肉。这么瘦可怎么办啊，边伯贤忧心忡忡。

不过过不了十几秒他就没有脑容量去忧心忡忡了。纤细的手指顺着肌肤一路摸上去，坏心眼地揉捏小巧挺立的乳头。

金钟大咬了咬下唇，放下骨瓷杯把边伯贤的手从衣服里拉出来，警告性的捏了一把他的腕骨。

小妈似乎对人的痛点很是有一番研究，轻松把边伯贤捏的松了手。只要没有外人，小妈几乎是任边伯贤索取，做的再过也只会换来一句软绵绵的你别弄了。

“你别弄了”，真的是小妈进边家的门以来对边伯贤说过最重的话了，还是在床上说的，声音呜咽，一个一个字之间仿佛拿着糯米粒黏在一起，清亮的声音被情欲吞噬的一点都不剩。

金钟大没有办法拒绝边伯贤，一点都没有。

 

于是在其他三个人看着恐怖电影喝着英式奶茶吃着刚刚烤出来的司康饼时，他被边伯贤禁锢在怀里任其上下其手。

棉麻的围裙早被边伯贤脱下，那件长袖被边伯贤视若无物，被抱在怀里简直就是一点隔离都没有。

边伯贤抱着他独自坐在沙发角里，还扯了一床小毯子盖在两人身上，被问道还振振有辞的说是怕看恐怖电影时浑身发冷。边伯贤怕鬼，而他也从不掩饰这些。

边伯贤庆幸关了灯，拉好了窗帘，室内黑漆漆的一片叫其他人看不了小妈现在的模样。

他借着荧幕发出来的微光把小妈的媚色看的一清二楚，被灵动的手指玩到失神的眼睛，像是被点上了胭脂的微微上翘的眼尾，纤细的手攥着边伯贤的短袖，把衣料攥的皱巴巴的。

即使是快昏了头脑，还记得有其他人在场，克制地压住了暧昧的鼻息。

边伯贤突然毫无征兆的站了起来，怀里横抱着金钟大。“你们自己看，我抱他上楼睡觉。”

还能是怎样，自然是在卧室里做了个天昏地暗。

 

那天小妈在沙发上窝在边伯贤怀里睡午觉的时候老头子突然回来了。

老头子怀里抱着个娇媚的女人对沙发上“违背伦理”的场景不置一词，只叫边伯贤到他书房里来。

“等会儿”，边伯贤小心翼翼地站起来，拿毯子把金钟大的脸遮起来，挡住从落地窗射进来的阳光。“我先把他抱到床上去。”

老头子从沉重的梨花木抽屉里抽出一个红色的小本本扔到边伯贤身上。

“我先收着，不慌，反正早晚都是我的。再说了，肏小妈多带感啊！”

“变态臭小子”，老头子笑骂一句。

“哦，对了”，边伯贤走到门口又跟耍杂技似的绕了一个弯，“您什么时候走？”

“今晚就走，滚滚滚。”

意外的，在这种有权有钱的大家族里，边伯贤和他爸算是上是父慈子孝。边伯贤绝对算得上是一个完美的继承人，边伯贤喜欢？所以哪怕是老头子明媒正娶回来的人，他想要就要吧。

 

金钟大偶尔会在边伯贤熟睡的时候趴在他旁边端详他好看的脸。

小声地，用不足以把边伯贤吵醒的声音问道：你呀，到底是喜欢我，还是喜欢跟我做爱啊？

大概…只是喜欢跟他做爱吧，他在床上的样子那样乖，像只精致的木偶娃娃一样。

他拿指尖划过边伯贤笔挺的鼻梁，漫无边际的想着。

“喜欢跟你做爱”

金钟大被猛然出现的声音吓得一抖，迅速收回了手指。惊吓中他还是听清楚了答案，哦，原来只是喜欢跟我做爱呀。

他翻了个身背对着边伯贤，小声地抽抽鼻子。“哦，好巧啊，我也是。”

下一秒他就被边伯贤伸手翻了过来，“更喜欢你。”

“大半夜的瞎说些什么呢？”边伯贤凑过去亲亲他嘴角，“我喜欢你，比很喜欢还要喜欢，你说是什么？”

是我爱你啊。

金钟大却闭着眼睛装睡，长长翘翘的眼睫毛还在颤啊颤的。

边伯贤也不揭穿，又凑上去亲亲那人的眼睛，满心都是欢喜。

 

老头子默认了的事情被拿到明面上来之后，边伯贤越发的肆无忌惮起来。

边伯贤把家里阿姨来的时间严格的固定了起来，时间到了就来，时间一到马上就走，一秒钟都不许多停留。

其他时间他们也不总是在做爱。小妈喜欢看电影，他们很多时间都窝在客厅那张沙发上看电影，当然也不乏看着看着就开始做起来的时候。

或者说是，边做边看。

小妈胆子比边伯贤大多了，看恐怖电影的时候被边伯贤拉着义正言辞地说道要做爱才能缓解恐惧。

“瞎扯。”金钟大被边伯贤摁在沙发上顶的时候想着。电影早就被边伯贤调到无声，沙发上的两人都专心做爱没人看着大屏幕，在两人色情的喘息声下大屏幕上恐怖血腥的画面显得像一出默剧。

“别射，别射进去…”小妈被操到神志不清的还有心思想起来这件事。

“为什么呀？”边伯贤黏糊糊地凑上去吻他。小妈宠他，他不喜欢带套，做这么多次一次都没有带过套，次次都被射一肚子精液。然后被边伯贤抱到浴室里去做清理，一边清理一边又做个一通，次次要在浴室里折腾个一两个小时。

“我等下…要出门”，金钟大失神的看着乌黑的天花板，他被边伯贤肏的先高潮了。小穴的性器还在大开大合的肏干着，他甚至能摸到自己小腹被性器顶起来的鼓包。

那天下午他最终还是没有出成门，边伯贤不仅射了他一肚子，还在浴缸里拉着他狠狠地做了一通。

他没法跟边伯贤发脾气，边伯贤跟他撒起娇来，眼睛啊鼻子啊嘴巴啊，全都是世界上顶可爱的模样，他对着这样一张脸发不出脾气来。

 

边伯贤带着金钟大去参加他的朋友聚会，在包间五光十色的的灯光下，小猫喝醉了站在沙发上唱歌，在沙发和茶几之间跳来跳去的，笑嘻嘻的，唱歌的声音都带着笑意。

“边伯贤！”金钟大突然对着话筒扯了一嗓子。然后把话筒扔到朴灿烈怀里就往外跑出去。

边伯贤忙不迭的跟上去。

所有人都在包厢里唱歌，洗手间里空无一人。金钟大跑进去以后洗了个手转身就撞到了边伯贤怀里。

“你，喝，太，多，了，宝宝”，边伯贤揉了金钟大耳朵一字一顿地说到。其实他也喝了不少，但有意控制，所以还落得个百分之九十的清醒。

金钟大身后有洗手池台，他被抵在那里动弹不得，受不住的抬手捂住耳朵，小声软乎乎的说道，你别揉了。

酒精把他的声音熏的软软的，带着红酒和龙舌兰的香气。

边伯贤真觉得下次不能让这个小酒鬼喝这么多酒了，他随便说一说话他就想操他。

这么想着，也这么做了。

他抬手把金钟大抱到洗手台上坐着，小猫却滑溜溜地从他怀里钻出来。

“现在…”小猫拉长声音，“不行。”

“为什么？”边伯贤喝完酒之后的声音变得低沉，带着磨砂的颗粒感，刺激的小猫耳朵都抖了抖。他拉着小猫的手摸到自己的胯下，“我忍不住了宝宝”

隔着牛仔裤金钟大都能感受到手下的热度，和肿胀。

“你先忍忍？”金钟大恶意地轻轻捏了一把。他喝醉之后，神情语调动作都带着一缕轻佻的意味，他明明知道边伯贤对他一点抵抗力都没有，还故意去撩边伯贤。

坏猫咪。

“……”，边伯贤可怜巴巴地用狗狗脸看着他。

金钟大叹口气转身把洗手间门反锁上。

 

小妈今天穿的香水和红酒的香气浑然天成地混在一起，香柠檬和草本木质的气味争先恐后地涌向边伯贤的呼吸里，边伯贤觉得自己可以把这个妖精干死在这里。

一开始还拒绝他，拒绝什么呢？小穴里早就滑湿软乎只等着边伯贤用那根大家伙狠狠插进去，把他肏干的神志不清地喊哥哥。

这还是他们俩第一次在外面做爱，因为环境的原因，小妈内里绞的紧，比边伯贤第一次肏他的时候还紧。

“夹这么紧，是想干嘛？”边伯贤被夹的差点射出来，“气势汹汹”地打了小妈屁股一巴掌。

小妈大概是真的喝醉了，笑眯眯地趴在边伯贤耳边调笑道：“想让哥哥射给我啊，想吃哥哥的精液~”他语调上扬，说句荤话就像是在唱歌一样。

边伯贤插在小穴里的性器又没有人道的胀大了一圈，撑得小妈哼哼唧唧的呻吟。“你太大了！”小穴却又诚实地把性器箍的紧紧地。

边伯贤听过发情的小母猫的叫声，小妈现在叫的跟那一模一样，又娇又软又媚。

他身上馥郁的香气被高升的体温蒸发的到处都是，像屏障一样把边伯贤裹起来，而香气中又像是带有催情的成分，使得边伯贤的动作俞加的孟浪。

小妈在他身下眼含泪水的承欢，臀肉被边伯贤撞的发红，身上的肌肤也早就变成了baby粉。

边伯贤一只手勾着小妈细白的腿，分神去看他细嫩的脚腕，想给小妈套上一个脚铃铛，顶撞一下就会叮当响一下。

清脆的铃铛声混着小妈甜腻的呻吟肯定是世界上最好听的音乐。

洗手间里空旷，臀肉被撞击的声音简直是萦绕在整个空间，小妈小声地求边伯贤轻点，别叫别人听了去。

穴里温暖的肠肉一直在一缩一缩的，边伯贤怎么可能轻下去。

他现在只恨不得凌空变出一个床，把小妈的细腿架在肩膀上肏。把小妈几乎是对折的压在床上，看着他咬着自己性器的穴口。大理石台又硬，他也不太好力气使劲，又怕把小妈的腰撞青了。

虽然环境刺激但还是不便，边伯贤做了一次之后就草草了事。

金钟大虽然不太明白边伯贤为什么这么轻易地就放过他，但他喝了酒加上又做了不短时间，脑袋都昏昏沉沉的，哪里有时间去关注这些无关紧要的事。

 

在公共场合做爱的后果就是，金钟大感冒了。

边伯贤虽然知道这种想法不太对，但是，说话带着浓重鼻音的小妈真的好嗲好诱人。

感冒还不是最严重的，金钟大发烧了。

那天边伯贤出去谈完了合同之后回来的晚，洗完澡上床就觉得身边的人体温不对劲。姿势也不对，他把自己缩成一团，像刚刚出生的婴儿一样，手啊脚啊都蜷缩在一起，是极其缺乏安全感的表现。边伯贤一颗心顿时变得又酸又软，准备把人搂到自己怀里好好睡上一觉。

可手刚刚挨上那人轻薄的睡衣他就顿觉不对了。

他摸了一把那人的额头，烧的跟块烙铁似的。边伯贤顿时慌了，把他叫醒，准备打电话叫家庭医生过来。

小妈却一把抢过他手机扔到地毯上，“不要，我不要打针！”

边伯贤安抚性的摸摸他发热的脸，准备去把手机捡回来。

金钟大拉住他睡衣衣摆，“你抱抱我，你抱抱我就会好的！”

他难得执拗，猫眼睛一眨不眨的望着他，边伯贤居然从中还看出了一丝委屈巴巴。他顿时心软的像一滩水，窝回被子里把人搂进自己怀里。

“宝宝，我们叫医生来看看好不好？”边伯贤低声哄他。

金钟大不做声，往他怀里拱了拱，用行动拒绝了他。或许是觉得这样一而再再而三的拒绝人不太好，他把手伸到边伯贤睡衣里拿指尖在腰背上画圈。

“做吗？”

他鼻音未褪，听得边伯贤瞬间就硬了。但是他的理智告诉他金钟大还在发烧。

“你硬了”，小猫咪还在怀里提醒他，“你顶到我了！”

边伯贤头疼，猫猫不心疼自己的身体，但是他心疼啊，是要养一辈子的人呢。怀里的人却还在变本加厉勾引他，“我生病了！要伯贤亲亲抱抱”，他暧昧的停顿了会儿，“操操。”

淦。

边伯贤翻身扒下小猫松垮的睡裤，又脱下自己的，就直接把把硬的发疼得性器塞到小猫穴里。

因为发烧的原因，小猫穴里比平时更加的烫，肠壁像只贪吃的小嘴一样把性器往里吞。

“发烧做爱是不是很爽？”小猫一边说话，一边拿大腿内侧的嫩肉蹭边伯贤的侧腰。

边伯贤低头堵住那张说话的小嘴。他吻地又狠又急像是要把身下的人吞吃了一样。

小妈感冒鼻塞，根本撑不住这个亲法，呜咽的推开他大口喘气。

“你想做死我啊？”他抱怨，撅着嘴，又引人亲吻。

边伯贤不做声，把性器整个抽出来又重重的顶进去，磨过小穴里的敏感点，把金钟大刺激的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

因为发烧，小穴里被肏的溢出的汁水都是热乎乎的。性器被浸在这种舒服至极的环境下，越发的想要深入。

“哥哥好撑呀…”金钟大几乎是无意识地叫唤，闭着眼睛挨操的样子看上去淫乱不堪。他整个人都透着一种不正常的红，在白色床单的映衬下看上去既淫靡又美丽。

生病的原因，边伯贤也没敢做太久。

等小猫沉沉的睡过去之后还是打电话把医生叫了过来。

第二天金钟大看到自己手上的针眼真的是号啕大哭，“边，伯，贤，你，这，个，大，坏，蛋！！！”

他真是既付出了肉体到头来还挨了针扎。

——END


End file.
